


Make Me Beg

by HardStansOnly



Series: Hey, Love [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Consensual Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Mild Painplay, Minhyun is there in spirit, Multi, OT5, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Size Kink, stage names because author is lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Ren has a mean streak a mile long and Baekho loves it





	Make Me Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny tops and B I G bottoms are my favorite size difference kink. - S

It always amused Ren how people assumed he was submissive. With his pretty face, petite body, and love of fashion everyone had written him into a box. Not that he minded, he did love the look of surprise when he broke their stereotype and turn expectations on their head but on an occasion he wished people would stop looking at him and thinking he was a frail waif. His partners of course knew better, Baekho in particular loved to be bullied around by him when the large man wasn’t in his little space. 

Speaking of.

“Ren.” Baekho sat on his knees in front of him with his big black eyes shiny and needy.

“Yes?” Running his fingers through his short black hair Baekho nearly fell over leaning into the touch. “I need your words love.”

“Be mean to me,” Baekho framed his hips with large hands pulling him forward. “Please be mean to me.” Baekho nuzzled into his chest “I need you to be mean to me.”

“Need?” Ren gripped his hair “Why does my little whore need it?”

“Please.” Baekho looked back up pleading, “Ren I…”

“Shhhh,” Ren smiled softly. “Do you want to go to the bedroom or here in the living room?”

“Here. Right here.” Baekho breathed gripping his hips harder before dropping them to his sides. “Minki please.”

“Okay love.” Ren kept carding his fingers through the soft hair “What is your safe word?”

“Tangerine.” Baekho closed his eyes leaning into the hands

“Good boy.” Kneeling down he placed a few kisses along the strong jaw. “My pretty, stupid slut.” Ren slapped him watching as the tension bled from Baekho’s body. “Undress for me.” Walking to the couch he undressed, remembering almost too late to put the blanket down on the cushions as he sat down. Making himself comfortable Ren patted his thighs “C'mere baby.” Baekho shifted foot to foot looking down “What's wrong?”

“I'm hard.” Baekho blushed. The red bleeding from the tops of his cheeks down the long expanse of his neck. They all loved when Baekho got needy enough to beg for this. For Ren to strip him of any dignity until he was a thing to be rebuilt.

“You're a dumb whore of course you are.” Ren smiled softly. The blushed deepened but a tiny smile crept onto his face “Now come over here.” Baekho crossed the room slowly grabbing the bottle of lube from the TV stand “Facing me.” The large thighs bracketed his “My pretty whore takes orders so well.” Leaning forward he kissed the warm skin, tongue trailing the edges of the tattoo adorning the muscled chest “Do you want me to fuck you?” Baekho nodded minutely “Words. I don't put my cock into useless sluts who can't follow rules.”

“Please fuck me Ren.” Baekho widened his thighs face going tomato red “I wanna be your…”

“My what?” Ren ran his nails down the trembling thighs “Tell me what you want.”

“I wanna be your whore.” the dancer caught his bottom lip between his teeth avoiding Ren's eyes “I want to sit on your cock and” Baekho's blush bled clear down his chest “I want to be made to clean up my mess.”

“Needy little thing aren't you?” Uncapping the lube to slick is fingers Ren began to slowly tease “You want me to fuck you raw and make you eat your own cum?”

“Yes please.” Slipping a finger in Ren cooed “Thank you.”

“Color?” Ren resumed kissing across the warm chest in front of him “What's your color my love?”

“Green.” Baekho tried to keep himself still, eyes firmly cast down “Ren please.”

“My dumb whore is such a good boy.” Adding a second finger Baekho keened. “You aren't happy unless your ass is full of cock right baby? Nothing but being used until you're dripping cum from your hole can sate you.”

“Goooooooooood.” Baekho breathed rolling his hips in time with the fingers pumping in and out “I wanna have your cum dripping out of me.”

“Do you think you deserve my cock?” Ren added a third finger letting the older do the work himself “I'm very picky on who gets to ride me.”

“I wanna ride your cock. I need it.” Ren hummed “Please let me be your whore.” Baekho rode his fingers moaning brokenly with each movement “Can I please be your dumb whore?”

“We have an audience.” Ren twisted his fingers “You doing to put on a show for Daddy and Aron?” Baekho glanced to the side. JR leaned against the wall with a small smile while Aron had snuck his way over to sit next to them watching with hungry eyes. “My whore isn't embarrassed is he? Whores like it when they're being watched.” Baekho turned redder, the large shoulders curling in more from embarrassment “Maybe if you're good enough one of them will stuff that gaping hole of yours with their cock after I fuck you loose”

“God damn Ren.” Aron groaned burying his face into the couch for a moment

“Are you ready to show Daddy and Aron how good you take cock baby?” Baekho nodded adding a barely audible yes. Slicking himself up Ren added extra lube knowing Baekho liked it best when the room filled with wet noises. Lining himself up he brought Baekho down slowly letting the dancer control the speed he sank down. “My pretty whore. You look so good with my cock in you.” Baekho whimpered rolling his hips gently building a rhythm as his body adjusted to the stretch.

“Is it rude to jerk off right now?” Aron unbuttoned his jeans to relieve some of pressure. Ren turned his head arching an eyebrow with his signature ‘are you serious’ face. Aron pouted but kept his hands out of his pants. Ren wasn’t forgiving and he’d been left on edge for days the last time he didn’t listen.

“If you do then you can't fuck Baekho.” JR walked over to join them saving Ren from answering and Aron from begging “Do you want Aron to fuck you Baek?” 

Baekho looked meekly over “Yes. I want to be used up and filled up with your cum.” JR and Ren exchanged a look “Can I have your cum Aron? Please.”

“Jesus fuck Baek.” Aron sounded as wrecked as the dancer felt. Big or small it was impossible to tell Baekho no. He knew exactly how to get what he wanted even when he was being unraveled. Ren was proud of him.

“Save your cum for me.” Baekho pleaded as he gripped the back of the couch to rock up and down harshly “Ren can I please touch myself?”

“Like this?” Gently Ren pinched the flushed red tip of his erection making Baekho twitch. Keeping the pressure he rubbed the fingers back and forth getting sobbed whines “Why did you stop moving? My whore knows better.”

“Ren. Ren, I-” Baekho was shaking, face crumpled in pain “Hurts. Hurts so bad.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Using both hands he cupped Baekho's face forcing him meet his eyes “What's your color baby?”

“Please don't stop.” Ren narrowed his eyes critically “Green. I'm green.” Baekho felt stripped bare under the gaze. “Ren pl-”

“What's your safeword?” This time it was JR asking

“Tangerine.” kissing both palms holding his face Baekho closed his eyes waiting for permission to start again “Please Ren. I'm okay.”

“Okay baby.” Ren pulled him down for a kiss “You can keep my cock in you.” Baekho all but purred “Do you want me to touch you?”

“Yes.” Reaching down again Ren resumed the slow torture to the tip of his dick making him whimper “It hurts. It hurts.” 

“My whore doesn't like me touching him?” Ren used his free hand to pinch a nipple “Hmm?”

“I wanna cum.” Baekho had begun moving erratically “Ren I wanna cum.”

“Whores don't cum before they're told.” Ren pinched slightly harder making the man buckle “My dumb whore knows his place right?” Baekho nodded into his neck sniffing “Big man like you. Pity the only thing you're good at is being fucked. It's a wonder why you even have this.” Releasing the tip Ren moved to tease the skin just under the shaft making Baekho lurch forward “Should have been given another hole. At least that would have been useful since your little cock isn't good for anything other than making a mess.” A pinch to the delicate skin elicited a near scream laced heavily with a moan. The noise went straight through Ren’s body and into his groin. 

“Goood Ren. I wanna cum. Please, _please _let me cum.” Baekho gripped white knuckled at the back of the couch “I wanna cum so bad. Ren.”__

__“Keep fucking yourself on my cock. I didn't tell you to stop.” Ren bit out breathlessly “Don't you want my cum in your ass baby?”_ _

__“Yes. Yes I want it. I want it inside me.” Baekho moaned “Can I please have it. Can I please have your cum Ren.” Grabbing Baekho's hips Ren forced the dancer down harshly getting wet smacks with each hit of skin “Please.”_ _

__“Get ready Aron.” Ren ground his teeth together, nails biting into the curve of Baekho’s ass “Ready baby?” Baekho released the couch to bury his hands into the lavender hair “Good boy. My beautiful” he slammed his hips up “stupid” another thrust “fucking whore.” Ren slammed him down and held his hips in place and came with a grunt._ _

__“Thank you.” Baekho arched up breathlessly at the sensation “Aron.” He looked over pleadingly “Please fuck me.”_ _

__“God Baek.” Aron groaned scrambling up to his feet “You good there Ren?” He lifted a thumbs up “Okay Baek.” Ren pulled the dancer down to kiss him “Oh fuck Baek you feel so good.”_ _

__“Baekho.” JR sat next to them “Can I have a kiss?” Pulling himself away Baekho pressed his lips to their leader's._ _

__“Now we just need Minhyun home.” Ren caressed the sweat slick skin “Minhyun loves it when you're this needy. We'll have to get a get video and send it to him.”_ _

__“He'd” Aron grunted “He'd murder us.” Ren grinned at the American. On more than one - or thirty - occasions Minhyun had lamented about not being able to see them outside of video chats and the exceedingly rare visits. Minhyun loved his Wanna One brothers but they weren't his home._ _

__“Are you close Aron?” Slipping his hands between him and Baekho he tightly fisted the leaking head making large dancer jolt_ _

__“Oh fuckfuckfuck.” Aron gripped Baekho's hips tighter_ _

__“My pretty whore asked for your cum so nicely. You should give it to him.” Aron tried to glare but when Baekho contracted around him he was nearly gone “Baekho. You can't cum until Aron fills up your ass with his cum.” JR arched an eyebrow. It was a trap._ _

__“Aron please.” Baekho arched himself into the man behind him “Please give it to me. Please I wanna cum so bad.” Ren almost felt bad for what he planned. Almost. “Wasn't I a good whore for you? Warm and wet. Please Aron.”_ _

__“Sorry baby.” Aron bit out breathlessly “Ren said no.”_ _

__“No no no no.” Tears slipped out at the realisation “Aron please no.” Aron pulled out at that moment to cum against the shaking thighs. The look of devastation nearly had Ren cumming a second time. The tear filled eyes fixated back on him “Ren please.”_ _

__“What do you think JR?” Ren pinched the tip again getting a pained yelp accompanied by a surge of precum “Should we be nice?” Another pinch. Baekho was so close Ren couldn’t help but toy with him one last time._ _

__“Whores don't deserve mercy though.” JR played along. This wasn't his kind scene but Ren had let them join so he would follow the script “Whores get left horny and wanting.”_ _

__“But he's been so good.” Aron got the nod of approval from Ren “We should give him something.” Slipping his fingers in Aron fucked them in and out punching moans out of the man “Louder Baek.” Baekho pitched the moans higher until they filled the room, body moving frenzied and desperate. Baekho writhed as he begged and pleaded with slurred words no doubt pissing off their neighbors. Pulling out his fingers Aron swiped some of his cum that was still clinging to the thighs “I'm gonna put my cum in you Baek.” Sliding his fingers back in Baekho looked at Ren with large pleading eyes_ _

__“Go on baby. My whore is allowed to cum now.” The noise that echoed through the room was near pained as Baekho came hard into Ren's hand, body still fucking back mindlessly onto the fingers working over his prostate. Baekho moaned and moaned unable to process anything past the searing heat rolling through his body. “Good boy. So good for us. Our beautiful Baekho.”_ _

__“Fuck Baek.” Aron pressed close against the heaving shoulders waiting until the dancer stilled to pull his fingers out “God I love you.” Moving to the side he kissed him softly “So pretty baby. You did so good.”_ _

__“Yes he did. My beautiful Baekho did so good for us.” Ren scooped up he release “But you haven't cleaned up your mess.” Baekho broke away from Aron gripping Ren's wrist lightly “Well?” Holding eye contact Baekho licked his hand clean “Good boy. So good. Come here love.” Baekho curled around him enveloping his slim body with his the large one “Where is your head at baby?”_ _

__“I'm here.” He nuzzled into Ren's neck content to stay there as long as he could “Thank you.”_ _

__“Always my love.” Ren clutched him close pressing kisses to wherever he could reach “Let's take a shower and lay down for a nap.” Baekho stood up with a wince as his knees cracked “Join us?”_ _

__JR shook his head smiling “When you kick Aron out of the shower he's going to help me make dinner.” Aron groaned “No complaints.”_ _

__“If I suck your dick can I get out of it?” Aron dropped to his knees running his hands up the rapper's thighs “Please?” JR arched an eyebrow smirking, hands already moving to his zipper._ _

__“We'll leave you to it.” Grabbing Baekho's hand Ren lead them to the bathroom for a quick shower. Under the warm spray Ren washed Baekho with soft hands letting the older stop and pull him in for a kiss whenever the urge struck. Baekho was already tactile but he was more so after Ren broke him down which suited them all just fine, they all loved an excuse to cuddle one another._ _

__Making their way to Baekho's room Ren pulled out the spare set of flannel pajama pants and shirt he kept stashed in while Baekho pulled on a pair of basketball shorts not bothering with a shirt._ _

__Wrapping his arms around the strong neck Ren pulled him down for a kiss “Big or little spoon?”_ _

__“Little.” Baekho sighed happily nuzzling into his hair “I love it when you protect me.” Baekho lead them over to the bed humming happily when he tucked him under his chin “Love you.”_ _

__“Love you too Baek.” Both closed their eyes and let sleep take them._ _

__Fin._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


End file.
